


From Darkness Comes Light

by LoneWolf23



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Characters maybe somewhat of of character but goin to try to keep them close as possible, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Going to somewhat follow the 2 movies out, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Language, No Smut keeping it clean since it is Star Wars, Sassy OC, Slow Build, Slow Romance, can't think of anything else, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf23/pseuds/LoneWolf23
Summary: The First Order's newest prisoner is a powerful force sensitive. After discovering who the prisoner is, Snook offers a trade to her people. Her hand in marriage for protection and wealth. Her and Kylo butt heads alot but he slowly starts to open up to her over time. Can she get him to turn to good side thats still in him?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Smoke covered the small village in a light haze. Villagers were gathered into groups, on their knees with blasters pointed at them. As if to dare them to make a move or else they will end up as the ones who laid emotionless. No one knew why the First Order was here. They were a peaceful village that had no ties to either side. Some suspected it was because of the outsider who had come the day before.

They thought that even more when they captured her. Four Stormtroopers surround her with their blasters aimed at her. She took out five of them before they were able to restrain her. As they made their way to the ship, the hooded woman gave the villagers a sad smile. She felt bad that this tragedy fell onto them and there was nothing she could do.

All sound seemed to stop as they walked by except for the crackling fire and the steady march of the Stromtroops boots hitting the ground. It would make anyone shake with fear but for the prisoner, it didn't. She was calm, waiting till the right moment to strike back.

They made their way up on the ship. They went down a few corridors til coming to a stop at a door. One Stromtrooper opened the door while another one pushed her in rather roughly, still cuffed.

She managed to catch herself before falling flat on her face. She took off the hood. Dark green eyes scanned the room. A small metal bed was before her to the side was what she assumed to be the toilet. Everything was black except for the dim light that reflected off the metal surface.

She took a seat on the bed. She cleared her mind and put up mental barriers. There was no way they were going to get anything from her nor break her mentally or physically. They would need to kill her before she gave out any information to the First Order.

\-----

"Prisoner is secure."

Kylo paid him no mind. His anger was brewing. The only thing keeping from lashing out for not being able to find Skywalker was their amazing find. Supreme leader Snook sensed a powerful presence on the planet thinking it was Skywalker, since it wasn't they had someone they could possibly change to their side and be unstoppable.  
"Sir," Kylo looked over at the Officer who spoke. "We have an incoming transmission from Supreme leader Snook."

"Put him through," Kylo said with his mechanical voice as he kneeled down and bowed his head.

A big hologram of the scarred Supreme leader Snook flickered to life. Everyone in the room stood at attention, not daring to speak or move the wrong way.

"How did the mission go?"

"No Skywalker." Kylo said lifting his head. "But we did manage to capture a powerful force sensitive."

"Yes...that's who I was sensing. Bring them to me. We shall see if they can be persuaded."

Kylo bowed his head once more. "Yes, sir."

With that the Holo-gram fazed out. Kylo got to his feet. Without saying a word, the Stromtrooper marched out of the room to get the prisoner ready for transport.

\----

The prisoner looked up when the door slid open. Two Stromtroopers walked in, blasters lowered. They must not have been informed that she was a hostile prisoner. Once they got close enough she sprang into action. To the trooper to her right, she kicked his knee in then uppercut him in the chin. He fell back groaning in pain.

The next trooper was elbowed in the side. She grabbed their wrist yanking then down so she could knee them in the face mask, cracking it. Slamming her fists down on the back of the helmet, knocking him out.

No one knew what had happened since it was so fast. They never saw anyone move that fast before. When the shock wore off they moved in. One approached her, blaster at the ready. She kicked his gun to the side and then slammed the cuffs to the side of his head.

This went on for a while until Kylo Ren stepped in. She stopped mid-kick when she felt something tighten around his neck. She was lifted off the ground about a foot or two. Her green eyes looked for what was causing this. 

Eyes landed on a tall black figure. They walked towards her. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at him. A small hiss left her throat. She hated when people hid behind a mask. It showed fear and weakness in her book.

"You are to come with us." His mechanical voice spoke hitting the prisoner's ears wrong.

"If I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice." Kylo force choked her a little tighter.

"I'm sorry but if you would have just asked instead of sending in your hoard of Gamorrean." She said through gritted teeth.

"You still would have put up a fight." Kylo retorted.

"How do you know. If you treat me like a human instead of some wild animal, I'd be more willing to comply." She looked at his masked face with a hard look. "Take off that stupid mask and ask me properly." She growled.

An angry sigh left him. Kylo reached up taking off his mask with a slight hiss. Once off he held it by his side and looked into the prisoner's eyes. She could feel he wanted to kill her but for some unknown reason he couldn't or wasn't allowed too. He let go of his hold.

"Will you come with us?" There was a hint of a pout in his voice mixed with frustration.

"See, now was that so hard to do?" She asked as she walked by him. From the corner of her eye, she saw that she had struck a nerve. A smirk played on her lips.

\-----

Once at Snook's ship, Kylo had a hard time getting the prisoner off of the ship. She had refused to move because he was being rough and rude to her once more. This caused him to punch the metal wall behind him in anger. After that, she had agreed to come along peacefully if her cuffs were removed. Kylo didn't like that idea, but if anything were to happen he could stop her.

They entered Snook's chambers. Sitting upon the throne was a tall pale, scarred man dressed in golden robes. His eyes fell upon his apprentice and the prisoner. His interest peeked when he noticed she wasn't being guarded and had no restraints. This also angered him for Kylo not having her secured.

Kylo kneed down a few feet in front of the prisoner but a good ten feet from Snook. The prisoner cocked an eyebrow at this. She didn't know who this man was or why he was so important, the only one she knew was Kylo. She never understood why people feared him. To her, he was like a big kid who gets moody when he doesn't get his way.

"What is your name, my child?" Snook asked as he gestured his hand towards her.  
She turned her head away from him refusing to say anything. It didn't matter who it was, she wasn't going to say a thing to anyone. She was trained to never tell an enemy anything even if it was a name.

"Hmm. If you refuse to speak I'll have to get it out of you by force." Snook lend forward towards the end to make his threat clear. "Now tell me your name."

The prisoner looked Snook dead in the eye, challenging him. No matter what she will stay strong. She knew her years of training will be put to the test today. Her mind and body were strong. She hoped neither will give out on her.

A frown appeared on Snook's face. He raised his hand up. "Have it your way then."

The prisoner was lifted off the ground a few feet. She felt a dull pain form in her head and it slowly started to get worse as he tried to dig his way in. She held out for a while giving no access to her mind but it was becoming too intense for her and too strong to push him out. A painful scream ripped from her throat.

Snooked lightened up to give her a false sense of peace before he went back in harder. More pain. Her screams echoed in the chamber. it was so hard to keep him from knowing anything. After five minutes of torture, Snook pulled out of her mind and dropping her unconscious body to the floor. The only piece of information he got her from was her first name, Shiro.

Snook dismissed them. He would need to think of what he wanted to do with her. He saw that she would be much stronger than his apprentice, Kylo.


	2. Chapter two

Shiro let out a tsk at Snook's name. Hux's face fell at that. She didn't see what the big deal was, yeah, he hurt her when he tried to get information out of her that but that didn't work. 

"I don't see why everyone blindly follows that horrid scar-" 

Shiro was cut off by a slap to her face. "HOW DARE YOU!!" Shiro placed a hand to her burning cheek. "You will not-" 

"What is going on here?" A mechanical voice stopped any more talk. 

"Just teaching this swine some manners." He said putting his hands behind back as he stood up straighter. 

Kylo looked at Hux then to Shiro. A bit of fear ran through the Ginger. He knew Kylo had a very short temper and judging by the silence his leader he knew something was up. Hux hoped it wouldn't be directed at him. Relief washed over him when Kylo raised his hand and used the force of Shiro, taking her out of the room. 

Shiro fought to free herself from his force grip but nothing was working. It wasn't long until she was throw to the floor back in her room. She sat up on her elbows to look at Kylo. Shiro could sense he was really upset but she didn’t know over what. Before she had time to question it, a dull pain started to form in her head. 

"What were you doing with him?" 

Why did Kylo even care? Also, she didn't even have a choice in the matter. If she refused they would have used force or probably even drug her. It was just easier to go along with what they wanted for now. 

The pain intensified. What was the point of this? She didn't know anything. Hux must have wanted her for something other than to "greet" her but she had to run her mouth. Even if she didn't Kylo still would have came in and the same thing, not knowing what Hux wanted. 

Why did Kylo drag her away like that? Did he want anyone to have contact with her until Snook said something? Was he trying to save her from this ginger? She didn't know or even care to find out at the moment. The pain kept growing, she tried her hardest to keep him out but she was losing and fast. 

"Fight me, push me out!" Kylo yelled as he pushed harder into her mind. 

Shiro closed her eyes. She felt something stir inside her. It slowly grew, building up pressure on her body. A scream spilled out of her, releasing the pressure within her. It pushed out Kylo and pushed him back a few feet. Shiro laid on the floor breathing heavy. Kylo looked at her, eyes wide. 

He wasn't expecting her to do it. He was almost through her walls when he was thrown out of her mind. What surprised him the most was the burst moving him back. She is quite strong. With some training, she could be even better then Snook himself. Kylo took his leave.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed...next chapter will take a little time

Chapter three: 

 

"Come on, get dressed." The female Stormtrooper said. 

 

Shiro rolled around to face The Chrome trooper. She had been staring out into space, since there was nothing better to do. So that begs the question as to why the trooper was here and why she needed to get dressed. 

 

Shiro sat up on the bed, legs slung over the side. She just looked at the trooper with questioning eyes. Without even seen the other female's face, Shiro could tell she was frustrated with her for not moving fast enough. Part of her got a thrill out of playing with these people just to see how far she could push them before they did something. 

 

Kylo so far was the easiest to push but after what happen last night, she wouldn't be pushing him that far. Him digging his way in hurt more than when Snook did it. Which was odd since Snook was all powerful. Maybe he took it easy on her, if he did that then why did she pass out and not with Kylo? A thought for another day. 

 

The Chrome trooper walked closer, she grabbed hold of Shiro's arm yanking her up to her feet. "Get dressed now! Once you are done meet me outside." She walked out of the door once she was finished. 

 

She walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up. Inside was a few different items of clothing. Shiro grabbed a pair of dark gray pants and a white tunic. She stripped off her clothes she's been wearing since she got there then put on the clean ones. Shiro didn't bother putting on shoes, she didn't see the point unless it was out in the open. Not on some ship that was spotless. 

 

Shiro walked out the door that finally opened for her. Without a word the female trooper walked down the hallway. Shiro followed close behind her. Where were they going? She doubted they were going to do anything to her. What was the point in changing if they were going hurt her? Either she was meeting with someone or they had other plans with her. 

 

Shiro also doubted she was meeting someone otherwise they would have told her to clean herself. The only other thing could be showing her around or possibly to train her. Either one worked for Shiro, it will give her something to do. 

 

They ended up at the hanger bay. It was about the size of a football field. There were many different smaller ships and people running around doing different jobs. Shiro was now regretted not putting on shoes. In here she could step on something that could hurt her feet. She'd just have to be extra careful where she stepped. 

 

"I want you to do ten laps." 

 

Training. Shiro thought. Doing as she was told, Shiro started to jog. She didn't get too far when Phasma stopped her. Shiro turned around to meet their eyes. 

 

"I want you to go around the perimeter. Not just the width of it." 

 

Shiro put her hands on her hips. "Then you should have said that otherwise how would I've known." Though she did know what she meant, she just wanted to piss off the other woman. 

 

Phasma was about to say something but Shiro started her slow, very slow jog around the perimeter. She wanted to make the other woman suffer and have some fun at the same time. It took her over fifteen minutes to reach the first corner. The whole time a smile played on Shiro's lips. 

 

"Move faster. I could easily out lap you at the speed you are going!" Phasma called out. Pure anger in her voice. 

 

Shiro decided it was enough to make the other suffer so she picked up her speed. She made it Phasma within ten minutes, surprising the other woman. Their fastest trooper made it around the hanger in twenty minutes. She has never met someone who could move this fast. That would come in handy in combat. She'd have to test this out herself. No one has managed to beat her. 

 

All too soon Shiro was done with her laps barely out of breath. Phasma lead them to the training room. She grabbed a staff then without warning swung at Shiro. With her quick reflexes, Shiro leaned back till her hands touched the ground. She kicked Phasma under the chin. 

 

Phasma stumbled back as Shiro got back to her feet. They started to spar. Phasma was aggressive in her attacks, giving no time for Shiro to take a breather. It wasn’t much of a problem for her since she always did long hard hours training back home so this was nothing. 

 

Kylo secretly watched the dual from afar. He was amazed at Shiro’s skill to hand to hand combat and how easily she twisted and turned to dodge Phasma’s attacks. Once or twice Shiro had been able to disarm her. That was no easy feat. He left after watching them for a minute, he had other business to take care of. 

 

Another hour of training until Shiro was dismissed. She went back to her room, took a shower then ate the food that was left for her. Shiro didn’t feel so much like an animal right now but that didn’t mean she had the freedom to do as she pleased. It was a step closer to it. That’s all she could ask for, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: 

 

Kylo walked into Shiro’s room unannounced. He walked up to the sleeping form on the bed. She had her back towards him. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Kylo barely touched her before jumped up swiping her hand at his face. Lucky for him, he had his helmet on. He expected that reaction from her but what he didn’t expect was her hissing and looking like a startled animal. 

 

He shook his surprise off. “Get dressed. Supreme leader would like to see you.” 

 

“And if I refuse?” She challenged. 

 

Slowly pressure was put on her neck by an invisible force. She tilted her back some as she narrowed her eyes at the man before her. He’d really resort to force choking her to bend her to his will. All this would do is result in her refusing more or her death if he kept this up this up. 

 

Kylo held the look of annoyance on his face. He has grown tired of her antics and it only been two days. This woman pissed him off to no end and he knew she was doing it on purpose. If she wasn’t so important he would of killed her the moment she spoke. 

 

“What? You’re going to kill me now. But you can’t, can you. If you did your Supreme Leader would have your head.” A strained smile came to Shiro’s face and the hold became tighter. “I know why you haven’t and won't do it. I’m way too valuable to do away with.” 

 

Kylo released his hold. Shiro fell forward hand around her neck giving it gentle rubs to ease the pain. Kyle without warning took out his saber, lighting it up and took a swing slicing the wall next to him. Shiro started at the melted metal. She was scared that he would do more damage to the room or to her but he just stormed out of the room with a simple command of getting dressed. 

 

For the first time since she has been here she was afraid of him. She knew he had an anger problem because he took it out on her twice now but not once has he pulled out his weapon. If he truly wanted too he could of cut or burned her with it. That’s what scared her the most. She could take anything else he gave her but that. She couldn’t defend herself from that. 

 

Slowly she got to her feet making her way to the wardrobe picking out a simple gray tunic and pants. That seems to be the only thing that was in there. She hated to be cover head to toe. Her people, the women, showed some skin akin to what slaves wore with just a bit more coverage than them. 

 

Once dressed Shiro left her room to her surprise to see Kylo standing by her door. She figured that he would send Phasma or some other trooper to take her to where she needed to be. He started walking down the hall not even looking to see if she was following him or not. 

 

Shiro followed a few feet behind the taller man. What could have Snook wanted to do with her? Was he going to break her till she bended to his whim? Would he do away with her if she didn’t? This and so many other questions ran through her mine. No clear answer could be form either. Yes, they are cruel and did anything to get their way even if it meant kill innocent people. Did that mean they kill her if she didn’t break or just keep her alive to torture her and made her wish for death to come? 

 

All her questions would be answered shortly as they came up to a door. She was so lost in her own thought she didn’t realize where they were going. It was odd that they didn’t leave the ship, but why would Snook come here? It didn’t make sense. 

 

The door opened and they walked inside. Shiro looked around but no Snook...well there was but just a hologram. Kylo kneeled to give the man respect. Shiro just stood not caring who that man is or what he stands for. Snook’s eyes landed on Shiro. 

 

“Ah, Shiro, my dear.” Shiro gritted her teeth. This man made her skin crawl. “I hope yo-” 

 

He was cut off by another transmission coming in. Shiro’s eyes widened at who it was, her father. How did he know where she was? More importantly why did he contact The First Order? He knew nothing good would come from making contact, even if it was for her. 

 

“Who are you?” Snook asked. 

 

“I’m King Derick of the planet Thantos. I’ve received word that you took my daughter as prisoner. I’d love to have her back and will do anything to do so.” 

 

Both Snook and Kylo looked back to Shiro. She just stood there petrified. Her father just made a grave mistake. They could hold her hostage and suck the planet dry of their rare metals then kill them all without a care in the world because they got what they wanted. This is why she never gave them information. It was too risky and her father just blew that. 

 

“Daughter?” Snook said more so to himself than anyone else. As if a light bulb went off in his head he spoke. “You’d be willing to do anything to get her back you say?” 

 

“Yes.” Shiro’s father desperately said. 

 

“I propose a marriage.” All three looked up at Snook in confusion. “Your daughter’s hand in marriage for your safety and protection, also give us access to your metal mines.” 

 

Shiro prayed her father wouldn’t agree. There was no way they would stay true to their word nor would she want to marry that ugly scared man. Her body just shook thinking about it. Why would he even want to do that? 

 

“You want my daughter’s hand?” Derick question. Shiro’s eyes widen some. Was her father seriously considering this? 

 

“Not mine but my apprentice.” Snook and Derick looked towards Kylo. 

 

Kylo stood up in shock at hearing this. He wasn’t up for this. Infact he hated this idea more than anything. He wanted to protest, to scream but he wouldn’t. What his master said was law and there was no fighting it. 

 

“Let me see my daughter.” 

 

Snook gave Kylo a nod to bring her closer. He grabbed her upper arm rather hard and dragged her into range of the hologram. She looked to her dad with pleading eyes. He just gave her a sad smile before letting out a sigh. Tears swelled in Shiro’s eyes. He was going to agree. He couldn’t. He will lose his only child to these horrid people. He was truly giving up everything and not even to get her back. So what was the point of doing this? 

 

“Alright. I agree to these terms, but I would like to see my daughter face to face.” He put on Kingly voice whenever he did diplomatic things. 

 

“That can be arranged.” Shiro felt her knees go weak so she grabbed onto the closest thing to keep her steady and that happened to be Kylo. He didn’t seem to mind or even care at the moment. “I’ll see to it that in a few days' time both her and Kylo will be there to see to our agreement. If things aren’t up to as we see fit then deal is off and we will keep Shiro as she watches your planet be destroyed.” 

 

“Understood. I’ll start making the arrangements.” With that Derick hologram flickered out. 

 

Snook turned his attention to the two. “I want you to make sure they aren’t going back on their deal and they aren’t setting traps in the mines. Their metal can be very useful to us.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Kylo bowed his head. 

 

Snook’s hologram flickered off. They just stood there taking in what just happened. Their lives were just turned upside down and they had no say in the matter. Shiro got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. Kylo ball his fists. He wanted to take his anger out on someone, anything. 

 

He looked down at the Burnette. She seemed like the perfect opportunity to take out his anger but all that went away when he heard a sniff coming from her. She was crying. He hated the sound. He grabbed her by the arm yanking her to her feet. 

 

Shiro looked up at him before she slapped him across the face. He let go of her arm. She took that as an opportunity to run away from him before he could do anything. She went back to her room to cry herself to sleep. Her heart hurt. It felt like she was breaking into a million pieces. This was by far the worst thing they could of done to her. 

 

Kylo just held his sore cheek, he should have kept his helmet on. He doesn’t even remember taking it off. He didn’t know why she hit him like that. He knew she was upset. When he yanked her up he only wanted to make her stop crying. He didn’t know why he wanted to do that. Perhaps it was to console them both in this or a tiny part of him felt empathy for her. 

 

That didn’t matter now. Things needed to be done before they left.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wanting to see what Shiro looks like here is a link https://www.deviantart.com/mayoryesterday/art/OC-Shiro-and-Kylo-757443720?ga_submit_new=10%3A1533183457
> 
> I have a friend's OC in this chapter was well and I'll post a link to her (once I have it uploaded) in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. I normally don't write stories with my character in other things other than my own stuff but I figured why not give it shot. If you have any questions about the characters please feel free to ask.
> 
> Anywho please enjoy this chapter >^.^<

Chapter Five

It has been three days since the marriage agreement has been made. She had kept to her room not eating or leaving the bed other than to use the bathroom. She too hasn’t showered in these three days. She was too upset, depressed even to bring herself to do anything other than staring into space or sleeping.  It was still hard to believe that her father would agree to this. It was stupid, he was selling his daughter off for nothing. 

He wanted her back just to give up on her in the end. There was no doubt in her mind The First Order would end up destroying her home and would kill if needed. They wouldn’t care about anything as long as it benefited them. Shiro curled in on herself.

She needed to get up, they were leaving for her home planet Thantos. She got wind of it through her door when Stormtroopers passed by. Part of her wondered by no one has told her this and the other part knew someone must of said something when they brought in food for her and just didn’t pay them any mind. She was sure something this important Kylo would of told her even though she hasn’t heard anything from him nor has he came to her room to try and get her out of bed by force.

Shiro sat up in her bed for a moment before she swung her legs over the side. Her muscle felt weak and sore for staying in bed for so long.  She gave them a little stretch before standing. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. She tripped down then got into the shower. The warm water making her muscles feel so much better.

She washed her hair and body really good then just stood under the water for a while. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back home or not. If she went then she would never want to leave but if she didn’t she’d never see her family and friends. This was her chance to see them again. She missed them dearly.

Shiro turned off the water and got out before she could over think and make herself made. She wrapped a towel around her body then made her way back into her room. There she stopped in her tracks, seeing Kylo. His back was to her. She was just about to go back to the bathroom but he turned around, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“We leave in thirty minutes be ready.” He spoke, averting his eyes.

Kylo walked in just as she got out of the shower and before putting the towel on. He didn’t expect her to be up and about since he has word she hasn’t moved from her bed. When he saw a glimpse of her he turned around as fast as he could, embarrassed.

“O-okay.” She looked down. For the first time since she been around him, she felt small and weak.

Without another word, Kylo walked out. Shiro stood there for a moment, mentally scolding herself. This is the second time she showed weakness in front of this horrible man known as Kylo Ren. She shoved the thought away, she would deal with it later once she felt better. She walked over to her wardrobe and getting the only thing in there. A tunic and pants.

Shiro put on her clothes then went back into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

\-----

Thantos was within sight. Anticipation, fear, and anxiety flowed through Shiro. She was happy to be back home but hate under the circumstance to which she came back. Her thoughts went back to the day she was captured. She went to some remote planet to do some trading. Shiro didn't go alone. She had her trusted handmaiden and best friend with her.

Everything was going smoothly until The First Order landed. Everything went into chaos, people running for their lives while the troopers shot first then asked questions later. Shiro had told her friend to spilt up to get back to their ship and save anyone they could on the way. She never knew happened to her friend after she was captured. She for sure thought they killed her until Shiro's father contacted them. That was the only way he would of known who took her prisoner.

Shiro didn't blame her friend if it was truly her who told her father. She only did what she thought was right. If the shoes were on the other feet, she would of done the same thing. Shiro would do anything for her friend and the same goes for her friend. They were like sisters since they grew up together.

Before she knew it, they had landed. Shiro looked out the window to see guards of either side of the landing pad. In the middle was her father with four guards surrounding him. Shiro's heart was tight in her chest. She wanted to bolt out of the ship and jump into her father's arms but she knew that wouldn't be able to happen with Kylo with her. He'd want to use her to get them to cooperate if anything were to happen.

Shiro got up to her feet when Kylo motioned for her to follow him. She made sure to stay three feet from him. Stormtroopers got on either side of them, ready to attack if need be. Mentally Shiro scoffed at this like Kylo needed their protection. They all exited the ship and made their way towards the King. All her people looked really tense and scared. Some who Shiro passed by gave her a look of pity. 

She hated that and didn't need it. If it was up to her then she would decline the marriage though that would most likely result in her planets demise. No matter how she looked at this with a clear mind no good would come from any choice. She clenched her fists at the thought.

They stopped in front of the King. The King's eyes landed on his daughter, a sad smile played on his lips. Shiro just averted her eyes. Red caught her attention. Eyes widen, it was her best friend and she was running towards her. At this point Shiro didn't care what happened to her she needed to see and embraced her friend.

Shiro pushed past Kylo and ran into her friend awaiting arms. They nuzzled their cheeks together then bumped each other's forehead lightly. Shiro took a step back to give her friend a once over. Nothing was out of place or hurt from her white and red ears down to her clawed feet.

"Oh my, I'm so glad you aren't hurt." Paws were placed on Shiro's shoulders as her friend spoke.

"Me too. I missed you so much KT. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." 

They embraced each other again.

"Welcome to our planet, Lord Kylo Ren." The King spoke as he bowed. He turned back slightly holding his hand out towards the palace. "Please, right this way."

They made their way towards the palace. As they passed by the girls, KT bared her teeth and hissed at Kylo. He just ignored the little feline, she was no threat to him. He could take her out with one hit if it came down to it.

\---

Later that night after Kylo and the troopers were given a tour of the palace and where they were going to start mining, they ended up at the dining hall. There was a grand fest of many different dishes and drinks. There was talk of entertainment, a traditional dance the people of Thantos are known for. This was to be a special dance since they had an important guest visiting.

Kylo took a seat at the head table with the King, his helmet long abandon. The troopers stood nearby to keep an eye out for any danger. Kylo was bored and wanted to just survey the planet but the King insisted he stay and enjoy the performance. Kylo sat in his chair looking off to nothing in particular until a slow somewhat whiny violin played.

Shiro was up on the stage. Her hips moved with the music, so soft and hypnotic. The blue iridescent fabric of the skirt flowed beautifully with her movements, almost as if they were in the water. Her light blue bikini top helped show off the muscles in her abdomen as she moved.

The music started to pick up as two other girls joined Shiro. The redheaded half cat from earlier and some other pure-bred cat that Kylo never saw before. They moved around the stage as the rolled, shook and popped their hips to the music. At certain parts of the music, they pop and shimmy their chests. What was the best part of the whole dance was them rolled a portion of their stomachs and them crouching down while still moving their hips.

Kylo could now see why Shiro was able to move and dodge Phasma's attacks. She knew how to move her body in ways no one in The First Order knew how to do. He thought about having her teach his men but he pushed the thought to the side for he knew she would never do it nor could her make her.

Once the dance was over Kylo observed the people in the hall. Most of the people her were full on feline or just a small part human, the others like the redhead or Shiro's father had ears and a tail. As far was Kylo could see there were no more than twenty or so humans, like him. Shiro seemed to be the only with pointed ears and cat-like eyes. It seemed odd that she was the only one like this. Kylo didn't care enough to want to know.

\-----

"I just don't understand why you agreed to this."

Kylo awoke to her Shiro talking loudly. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere. It sounded close. He got out of the bed and headed for the balcony but stopped short when he heard another voice speak. They were right next to him, one balcony over.

"It was for the best, Dear." The King spoke trying to calm his angry daughter down.

"How? You sold me off to them and for what? Protection? Money?" Shiro gestured with her hands. "We don't need. Any of it. They are taking a lot more than they are giving."

Kylo pressed his back to the wall as he listened in the conversation. He didn't know why he was hiding and even spying. He knew how she feels and if they had any plans to betray The First Order they wouldn't be so dumb to do it in the open where someone could hear them.

"You do know this will probably be the last time you see me. The last time I will be home, be with the people I love. How can you do this to us?"

The King placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "In time you will understand. Now go to bed." With that, he walked out of Shiro's room. 

"What?" She asked watching her father's retreating back. She turned around slamming her hands down on the stony railing. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"


	6. A/N

I haven't been able to update due to work and preparing for the hurricane, and now that the hurricane is here i dunno if i will lose power or not. I may also be stuck at my house due to massive floods that will happen. I will work on writing then once things clear up i'll start posting again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... the other will be up within a month

**Chapter Seven**

When they arrived back at the space station Kylo went to go report to Snooke while Shiro just wondered the halls. She wasn’t told to go back to her room nor was she escorted back. This gave her the perfect opportunity to find any weak points for her hopefully near future escape.

Every spot that she thought seemed like a good one turned out it was heavily guarded or had security bots about. After an hour of walking around she gave up on finding anything at the moment and headed back to her room. On the way there she ran into Kylo. She went to walk around him but he stopped her. Shiro just eyed him from the side.

“Let's spar.” He simply said, no emotion in his voice. Spuriously he didn’t have his helmet on.

Shiro being her sassy self retorted. “Why should I? You are savage. You’d probably kill me.”

Kylo let out a puff of air from his nose. “I want to assess your skills personally.”

Shiro looked him up and down. Something deep down told her it wasn’t such a good idea to do this. She went with her feeling. “How about no.”

“It wasn’t a request.”

Kylo grabbed her by the arm, dragging her down to the training deck. Once there he released his hold then grabbed two staffs throwing one at Shiro who somehow managed to catch it. Without any warning or time to really react, Kylo attacked. Just at the last second, Shiro dodged by ducking down. She swiped her leg hoping to make him fall but he used the force to push her away from him.

She gritted her teeth. If he wanted to play dirty then she will too. Shiro hunched down like a cat ready to attack prey. Kylo arched a brow at this. Shiro watched his every move, eye dilating. Kylo paced back and forth not sure how to move on from here. He decided to test what she would do by pretending he was going to attack. Nothing from her.

He just went on with the attack. He brought the staff down on Shiro. It hit the ground and she was nowhere to be seen. Kylo looked around only to catch a glimpse of a black shadow before he was tackled to the ground. He went to slap her away but she wasn’t there.

Kylo got to his feet as fast as he could. He just happened to miss being clawed by Shiro. She was moving away too fast for him to keep track of. Kylo calmed his mind reaching out with the force to track her movements. He found her but not before she jumped on his back. One leg over the shoulder and around the neck. Using her momentum to bring them down to the ground. She wrapped her other leg under his other arm while pulling that arm back. Shiro tightened her hold on him making it hard to breath.

Kylo fought to pull her legs off with his free hand with no luck. He was gasping for air but very little getting into him. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, she let go. Kylo took in a deep breath. Shiro got up and sat on the other’s chest with her right hand drawn back and claws out ready to attack. Kylo was impressed by her skills.

“Thats it for today.” He choked out. Having Shiro sit on his wasn’t helping his breathing at all. “Get off.”

Shiro just hissed at him. Her eyes were still dilated to the point you couldn’t see any green. She was still in attack mode. He took her by surprise, flipping them over and pinning her hands above her head and legs by his. Her eyes opened wide and the color returned. 

“Thats enough for today.” Kylo let go as he stood up. “Go back to your room. I’ll have someone bring you dinner.”

Shiro got to her feet but not moving. Kylo noticed this.

“What?”

“You wanted to see for yourself and yet you call it off. I haven’t even shown you want I’m capable of.” Kylo turned from her. “If your pride was hurt because I managed to take you down then get over it. In a real fight there is n-”

She stopped when she felt a ping of pain form in her head. She looked to see Kylo with a hand up, using the force. She fell to her knees and the pain got worse. This had to be a test. She took a deep calming breath before pushing the man out of her mind. The force cause Kylo to be pushed back a few inched.

“Now go to your room.” Kylo said as he walked out of the room.

Shiro got to her feet looking back as Kylo’s form disappeared from her sight. She gritted her teeth. He was going to be a tough one to crack. His mood swings got on her nerves and how he went about things too. Never the less she went back to her room. Inside she found a tray of food waiting for her.

\----

Shiro wondered the halls again, this time not truly looking for a way out. She just figured she’ll happen to come across one because otherwise it will look suspicious. She passed a few Stromtroopers who paid her no mind. Before long Shiro ended up in the Mass Hall. She looked in trying to decide if she wanted to go in and get something to eat or not.

“Are you hungry?”

Shiro turned around to see General Hux. She eyes him, still made for when he slapped her the last time they met. “No.” She walked away from him but that didn’t get rid of him.

He followed her down the halls. She was getting annoyed by this point. Why was he even following her? Did Kylo put him up to it just to keep an eye on her after what happened yesterday? If that was so wouldn’t it be better if Kylo followed her around.

Shiro turned around to face Hux. “What!?”

A smile came to his face. “Just observing you.”

“Why?”

“I heard about your spar with Kylo and I was wondering how such a small thing like you managed to overtake a Knight of Ren.”

“So, you are saying someone like me shouldn’t be able to take on someone like him?” She tilted her head, curious for an answer.

“Perhaps.”

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore this man was pissing her off. She went to slap him but stopped to change it into a kick to the gut. When he was doubled over she slammed her elbow down on his back. She was just about to attack again when Hux stood aiming a blaster at her. She gritted her teeth.

“Go ahead. Shoot. Then you will have to deal with Kylo’s wrath.”

General Hux looked at her for a moment before lowering his blaster. Without say another word turned around and walked away. Shiro huffed turning around herself wanting to go back to her room. She didn’t get very far before bumping into someone. She looked up to see a masked Kylo.

“What do you want?” It came out with more venom than she intended.

“Just passing by.”

She shoved by him hitting his shoulder rather hard. He was surprised by her action but didn’t question it or push for an answer.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but I had writers block for this chapter... I also have been busy with work... enjoy, I will update within a month

Chapter Eight:

 

A few weeks have passed since coming back to the battle ship. Shiro made a point of staying away from anyone on this ship other than the Troopers who brought her food. After what happened with Kylo, she just didn’t want to be around anyone. She hasn’t let her primal instincts take over in a long time and took a lot to snap herself out of it. If it wasn’t for Kylo taking her by surprise, she probably of killed him or severely injured him.

 

Shiro was embarrassed to run into Kylo. Yeah, he may have been impressed by her skills but that didn’t change the fact how it made her felt. The last time she let her primal instincts take over she almost killed her father. It took four guards to pry her off of her father. He had to be in the infirmary for a little over three weeks. She felt so bad that she did practice for months.

 

It was getting tiring doing nothing other than training. Perhaps a walk around the ship and finding weak points for an escape will help. She just hopped she didn’t run into her future husband. Shiro avoided him this long, she hoped the streak continued as she ventured out into the hall.

 

Her long grey dress bellowed behind her as she walked. Shiro was so happy to have some of her clothes instead of the ones they gave her. This was one of her favorite dresses. A long v-neck down the front and back of the sleeveless top and a front split stopping mid-thigh. The fabric of the dress felt so light and breathable it was as if she wasn’t wearing anything at all. She normally went bare foot while wearing this dress and today was no exception.

 

As she walked no one paid her any mind, though as Phasma passed by she gave Shiro a odd look behind her mask. Making her rounds, she found some areas that didn’t have an bots or Troopers. Each time she walked by the spots she kept an eye out to see if there were any security but there was none. This could be the perfect escape route. Shiro walked down one of the halls to see where it leads too.

 

It took her down to one of the many escape pod station. She walked around being careful not to step on anything that could hurt or cut her feet. One or two bot and or Troopers were there. The bots were making sure everything was running the way it should and the Troopers made sure the bot were up to par.

 

Shiro ran her hand along think wire coil, a nice warmth greeted her. It was cold, much colder than the rest of the ship. Her inner feline wanted to wrap herself around the wire and fall asleep. She pushed that thought to the side, the blankets and bed would be much more comfortable. The thought of curling under the blankets was very appealing to her right now. Turning on her heel she started to go back the way she came but stopped when she saw a familiar face.

 

Kylo stood before her. No expression on his face and no emotion behind his brown eyes. Shiro looked to the side then walked around the taller man. Kylo ended up following her without saying a word. Shiro was getting irritated by the minute. Why was he following her? Why isn't he talking to her? Why couldn’t she sense anything from him?

 

She took a turn down a corridor as she picked up her pace. Kylo did the same with a slight smile on his face. He was loving this game of cat and mouse. Before he was the prey and her the hunter but now the roles are reversed. He wanted to see how she would react to being stalked. Would she fight or would she flee? Everything in his being told him that she would fight just like she did when he first met her in the prison cell.

 

Kylo was surprised when Shiro made a run for it. He followed. Something was off, she wasn’t running like she wanted to get away but more like a playful, almost teasing so he thinks he had the upper hand. Was her primalness coming out? If so, then would he be able to snap her out of it.

 

Shiro ran all the way back to her room, opening the door with the force. Before she entered, she slides down on the floor, twisting her body so she was facing Kylo and using her claws to stop her. Kylo tried stopping but ending up falling to the ground and coming to stop inches from the cat.

 

Shiro stood up fully, dusting her dress off. She placed her foot on the other’s chest so he couldn’t get up. Kylo had a hint of fear behind his eyes, he couldn’t read anything from her.

 

“Why do you keep following me? Can’t you get it, I don’t want to be around you.” Shiro added a little more pressure.

 

Kylo didn’t answered, instead he grabbed Shiro’s ankle and pulling out causing her to do the splits. Kylo used this as his chance to pin her to the ground. It wasn’t the best of choices since her legs were bend and legs parted making her dress fall to the side revealing her undergarments.

 

Kylo quickly let go of her and standing up with a slight blush to his face. Shiro’s face was red from anger as she stood up. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back, with the help of the force.

 

“What the hell you never do that to someone wearing a dress.” She crossed her arms over her chest, cocking a hip to the side. “Why were you following me?”

 

“I don’t need a reason too.” He returned as a matter of fact.

 

“So, what you are saying is, you like stalking someone? What of someone did that to you, how would you feel?”

 

“I’d strike them down.” The look in Shiro’s eyes gave Kylo some amusement. He never met anyone like her.

 

“Tsk, of course you would. You don’t care who or what it is, you’d take them down. What if they were an innocent? Would you even feel guilty, regretful, sorrowful?” She paused for a moment to tell it sink in what she said. “Would you feel that way if it was one of you own comrades or...if it was me?”

 

“No. In war it normal for innocents to get caught in the cross-fire and its like that too with your own squad. You can't let the death someone get to you otherwise it will cost you your life.”

 

Shiro turned to walk into her room, before closing the door she spoke. “I see where I stand in all this. I’m just a pawn that can be tossed away at any even moment. Be it from you or you so called leader.”

 

“You’re not expendable.”

 

Shiro stopped from closing the door all the way. She looked at Kylo but he just walked off. What did he mean by that? Yes, they wanted her because she is a powerful force user but what happens when she doesn’t bend to their whims. Would she be tossed out, left for dead? She didn’t want to find out but she also doesn’t want to follow them because their logic id twisted. You’d have to be truly evil or stupid to follow this path. Then way does she see something pure in Kylo?

 

\----

  
The next day Kylo walked into Shiro’s room without knocking. The said girl was still asleep. He made his way over to her, not making a sound as he walked. He stood next to the bed watching her as she slept. She looked so peaceful, almost fragile. A simple touch could just shatter her. Kylo risked this as he moved some stray hair from Shiro’s face.

 

Kylo reached out with his mind to see what was going to his mind. She was dreaming of her mother and how happy they were. She looked just like her mother other than her eyes, which she got from her father. As the dream went on it soon grew dark. Panic and fear flooded his senses, it also mirrored on Shiro’s face.

 

Kylo was starting to regret diving in her thoughts but it was just too tempting since her walls were down. He wanted to see what, if anything he could use from her. This...was nothing but pain. He couldn’t stand seeing this anymore but he also couldn’t bring himself to leave. Part of him wanted to what happened to her mother. He doesn’t remember seeing her nor anyone talking of her.

 

He was a younger Shiro crying as she ran from some men, he couldn’t make out any kind of features since they all looked like shadows. She entered a room with her mother, the men not far behind. The men pointed their blasters at them. The mother shielded Shiro as they fired. Shiro cried out in horror as her mother’s limp body fell on her.

 

Kylo was throw out as Shiro shot up awake. She was breathing heavy and tears falling from her eyes. Kylo too felt the sting of tears behind the eyes. Shiro feeling a presence, looking sharply at the taller man. Anger filled her eyes as she stood up.

 

“What are you doing here?” One look in his eyes told her all she needed to know and that made her even more mad. “You invaded my mind! That’s low even for you Knight of Ren. I never thought you would stoop this low. Get out. Get out and leave me alone!”

 

Shiro pushed against Kylo’s chest but he didn’t even budge an inch. He just watched her like she didn’t even say anything or that she woke up. His thoughts were still stuck on what happened with her and her mother. He didn’t have the best relationship with his mother but he couldn’t imagine her dying in from of him. Sharp claws that dug into his arm drew him back to reality.

 

“I said get out! Don’t just stand there, go!”

 

Kylo placed his hand on top of her head. He didn’t know why he did this, it felt like he needed to. Without another word, he did as he was told. Giving her some space would do her and him good.

 

After the door closed behind Kylo, Shiro sank to the floor as tears came forth. She hasn’t had that dream in a long time and now a certain someone knew. What was he going to use that information for? He could use to make her break. She shivered at the thought. How could she keep up her sassy and barrier around him now? 


	9. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I still haven't updated this, I will but now I have writers block for I want the next chapter to play out. I may have to watch Eps 7 and 8 again to help me get out of the slump. As soon as I get write it out I will post it

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with work getting thing ready for the holidays I will try to post another chapter as soon as I have the time. Again sorry about the wait


End file.
